THe Center
by Lucus
Summary: Rated for future scenes. Just read cause it is a great fic.


The Center  
  
My name is Shippo and the story you are about to read is 100% true. It contains all of my memories of a certain event. This event is of The center. The horrible events that take place there have not ever been spoken before. Well here is my story. I hope it will show you that The Center is a bad place. My story starts at my house. My parents had just put me to bed in my room. My mother just kissed me on the forehead and I lay down. My parents walked out of the room. I was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. It is just the doorbell. I thought. I laid back down when I heard voices in the living room. I got out of bed and walked to the door and put my ear to the door and listened to the voices. All I got was, "He can go." It was my mother's voice. Then the next voice said, "Thank you miss. He will fell at home at the school that he will go to. There are plenty of other demons." I got as little worried. I'm going away? I want to stay here with my parents. I thought. I go and lay back down in my bed. I fall asleep. The next day my parents wake me up with smiles on their faces. "Shippo wake up!" I open my eyes. "What is it mom?" I ask. I sit up in bed. "What is going on?" I look around and see that all of my things have been packed up. "Mom why is..." "Shhhh. You are going to a private school to be educated by the best people there is." My father said as his smile grows. "Now get up and get dressed. They will be here any minuet." I get out of bed and got dressed. I walked out into the living room and my father and mother pick up my stuff and put it near the door. Just as they sat down next to me the doorbell rang. My mother got up from the couch and opened the door. Two men in white clothes come inside. "So this is the kid?" one of the men asked my mother. "Yes this is Shippo." My mother said. One of the men walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come with us." The man said. I stand up and I walked with the man. He leads me over to a bus. I walk onto the bus and picked a seat that was empty. I watch as the other man walks to the side of the bus with my luggage and puts it into the side of the bus. The bus takes off and I just sit in my seat very quite. The person behind me pokes my one the shoulder. "Hey Fox demon. Do you know where we are going?" He asked. I just shook my head and sat there. After about an hour of riding the people walk by giving us a little food. We eat the food and we all fall asleep. When I awake, I am in a bed covered in white sheets. I get out of the bed and see that I am dressed in white clothing. "Welcome to The center." A voice says from behind me. I turn around quickly. It was another fox demon. She was also in white clothing. "Hello." I said. She just walked toward me. I started to back up. "Please stay away from me." "It is okay little fox." She said as a man walked into the room. The man walked over to the other fox and picked her up. "Time to go and get a blood test." The man said. He picked me up also. He walked us out of the room and down the hall. He walked us into a room. The room was full of medical equipment. He sat us down on a metal table. A nurse came in and sat down in front of the girl fox and me. "Now you two should lay down. And get some rest." I did as the nurse told me too. So did the girl next to me. "I'm scared." I said as the girl wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my forehead. "It will be okay." She said as the nurse grabbed my arm gently. She stuck a needle into my arm and injected some kind of liquid into me. The girl holds me closer. I fall asleep against her as she petted my head. I awoke the next hour asleep in a bed next to the female fox. She was asleep. I wiggled out of her grasp and walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle. It was locked. I walked back over to the female and lay down next to her. I put my head on her shoulder. I fell asleep. The female shook me awake. "Wake up little one." She said. She shook me a little harder. I woke up. "Who are you?" I asked as I sat up. My arm really hurt for some reason. "My name is Kitari." The female said. "And your name is?" "I'm Shippo." I said as she hugged me. "What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled back from me. "I won't let anything happen to you." She said as she hugged me closer. "Nothing will happen to me." I said as he got out of her grasp. Two men walked into the room. "Here little fox." One of the men said. He had a collar n his hand. He walked closer to me. He grabbed my arm and put the collar around my neck. I fell asleep. 


End file.
